Summer FUN
by bebe08
Summary: Rachel and Finns relationship grows more and more every day in the summer and have ALOT of finn...story better then summary ...has smut in it and has some drama
1. Chapter 1: Back together

Hi I'm rere08 this is my first glee fanfic soo I hope you like it

I OWN NOTHING =)

Chapter 1: Back together

Rachel POV:

I'M so happy Finn and I are back together I've missed him so much , I just can't help but to keep looking up at him and smiling at him he keeps dropping kiss on my head and I can feel him smile with every kiss. " I love you" he says " I love you too." I say I get on my tippy toes to give him a sweet kiss but then he deepens it we end up making out on the middle of the hallway until we hear someone clear their throat " Uhm" we turn around to see Kurt standing there and I feel ,myself blushing " Like really guys I'm happy for you two but could you guys make out on your own time." Kurt says. " Sorry man I just can't help myself" Finn says looking down at me " Yeah sorry Kurt" I giggle. He just smiles and walks away. I turn around to look at Finn he gives his famous lop sided grin and picks me up in the air " FINN!" I squeal " Come by house tonight around 7 I want my mom to know we're back together and I want to spend some time with you." he whispers in my ear as he puts me down. " I would love to , let me just go home and get some things ok?" I say. 'Ok…. See you then love you" he says " love you too" I say then I give him a quick kiss and run to my car .


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Mom

I OWN NOTHING! =)

Chapter 2: Telling Mom….Again

Finn's POV:

HELLZ YEAH I can't believe it I'm back with Rachel could things get any more awesome…I just love her so much I have like this weird feeling in my stomach when I think of her or when I'm with her. It's not a bad weird it's a good weird….REALLY GOOD weird, I know I sound like a chick and Puck would totally kick me in the nuts …but I don't care…..I'm happy.

When I get in the house my phone buzzes I see a light that's say *Rachel 3 I open my phone and it says "_I love you and I can't wait to be with you….I just hope your mom doesn't hate me you know because of what happened between us =/." " I love you 2 and don't worry she doesn't hate you trust me ok baby …..I mean how can she not love you ur beautiful , charming , nice, caring did I say beautiful ;)." " Awww Finn that's so sweet ok I trust you I'll see you later ok … love you :x33." " ok love you too :x 3." _

*** AN HOUR LATER***

" Hey mom" I say. " Hey sweetie …you look very happy how come?" she say's. _**Hell yeah I' happy I got the most awesome girlfriend in the world.**_ I think to myself. " You'll see in a couple of minutes." **( DING DONG) "**I'LL GET IT!" I yell I run of to the door before she can say anything.

I open the door and I see Rachel in a really pretty lavender spaghetti strap top and a short white skirt. " H-h-hey …you look really REALLY beautiful ." " why thank you very much Finn ." she says smiling she gets on her tippy toes and kisses me , I grab her by her waist and deepen the kiss she puts her arms around my neck . We end up making out in the door way , then we both hear Kurt's voice " Carol said who's at the….**OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REALLY! ,** CAROL IT'S JUST RACHEL !" he screams . Rachel puts her head on my arm and just giggles " we're sorry Kurt we got a little carried away" she say's. " yeah sorry dude." I say " what ever Carol said come eat….COME ON DAD DINNER TIME!" he hugs Rachel and goes the dinning room. " well that was embarrassing …..caught twice in one day by Kurt ." she says, " Hahanah yeah …. maybe after dinner we can go to my room and finish you know." I whisper in her ear . I feel her get goosebumps , " that sounds like a plan" she say seductively , I swear I wanted to take her right then and there she pulls me to the dinning room .

My mom says hi and gives her a hug and so does Burt….I notice that Rachel just look so comfortable while she talks to everyone….Quinn was never like that she was always so stiff and sometimes she seemed kind of fake when she would say hi, and she never really wanted to come over for dinner and my mom still really didn't like her because of last year with the baby gate thing so it would always be really awkward… but not Rachel she was nice and happy and talked to everyone and plus my mom really likes her. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felts someone hit me I look at Kurt and he say " Mom was asking you a question ." " oh sorry mom was just thinking" I grin a Rachel and she blushes…..god she is so beautiful.

"soo are you two back together ?" my mom ask "yes mama we are" I squeeze Rachel's knee under the table "well that's good I'm happy for you two" she say amd smiles at Rachel .

When we all finish we all get up and I get Rachel's hand " oh Carol let me help you with the dishes" Rachel says "oh no sweetie that's ok you go with Finn." my mom say's " oh ok then ." Rachel smiles and walks away with me .

Once we get to my room I close the door and pick Rachel up and say " see I told you …..you had nothing to worry about they loved you." "I know I was just really nervous ." she smiles at me and I kiss her I slide my tong along her bottom lip asking to open her mouth she sighs and grants me access we both drop on my bed while out tongs explore each others mouth I hear her moan . I start kissing along her neck and I suck on most sensitive spot " mmm finn" she moans I bite her not hard but enough to make her moan more I know she's gonn have a mark but it's my mark. She gets on top and straddles my waist we start grinding against each other I'm like rock hard and I can feel the heat from her core " oh god rach that's feels good." I have to picture the mail man I can feel myself and I', trying hard not to come….. I was good then I feel her unbutton my pants and she puts her hand in my boxers she grabs my dick _**SHIT MAILMAN MAILMAN MAILMAN MAILMAN**_. She starts to go faster " shit rach I'm gonna cum…UGHHH" she goes even faster " cum Finn come for me." I came all over her hand ,I give her a tissue so she can wipe her handi pull my pants back up and she starts kissing me again she sucks on my neck ….then I hear her phone playing Defining Gravity . She gets up to answer it.

" hello, oh hey daddy I'm at finn's house….because we're back together." she says happily she looks at me and smiles then her smile disappears "Daddy it's ok we talked over everything and we are gonna be together …. Daddy he's not gonna hurt me ok just plez understand …I know I know….ok thatnk daddy love you too ok I'm on my way bye." " is everything ok?" I ask "yeah everything's fine they are ok with us being together they just don't want me to get hurt again that's all" she says trying to force a smile….. " even though it's my fault in the first place that we broke up….I'm still so sorry Finn I did what I did because I was hurt that you lied to me about being a virgin even after I told you the truth about Jessie and then I saw you in the hallway I was gonna go talk to you to tell you I'm over it and I want to move on …. But then I saw Santana come down the hallway and she was blowing kisses at you and you just smiled at her you didn't even say back off, then she told me you bought her dinner after you two had sex and Noah was there and he was nice and he mad me feel sexy and I was hurt and I just wanted to hurt you like you hurt me and I felt so sick after it happened …..I use to cry myself to sleep after you broke up with me because I was sorry and I was hurting and know you were to and after a while I started to stop but then you told me kissing Quinn felt like fireworks and it didn't feel like fireworks when you kissed me and I was hurt when I found that out …I cried to sleep for months it hurt me to see you two together and I just didn't understand how you couldn't forgive me but you could forgive her after she had sex with Noah got pregnant lied to you about being the father …." she sobbed, I didn't know what to say I was about to say something but then she started to talk again " you know what she told me that's really broke mr down….it was when we were writing songs and I asked if you two were dating and she said yes and she said I quote ( _**it's like ground hogs days with you Rachel when are you gonna realize you and you and finn will never be… **_and I said _I'm happy for you two but don't try to rewrite history he choose me over you and she said __**yeah and how did that work out for you …you wanna know how thins plays out I get Finn ,you get heart broken your gonna move to New York and be alone Finn and I will get married I will sell houses and he will take over Burt't shop….You don't belong here Rachel and you cant hate me for trying to make you see that….**_ and I said _no I'm not giving up on Finn , there's still something between us…she said __**NO there isn't….if you keep living this school girl fantasy you will NEVER GET IT RIGHT …. now that where done that why don't we write the song …**__I said no I wanna do this song on my own_. I left in tears and that's how the song GET IT RIGHT became." she said I just looked at her and said " Fire…" she looked at me and raised on eye brow " what?" she said " fire….. It feels like fire when I kiss you but a fire that will never go out … I'm so sorry I had no idea about all that ..whiy didn't you tell me?" " I tried but I thought I wouldn't make a difference so I didn't say anything to you" she said " Rachel I cried myself to sleep all the time I dreamed about you all the time and you were all I thought about…YOU are all I think about…I felt bad when I dated Quinn because I shouldn't have done that with her but I did because I tried to make myself believe I was over you …but I wasn't … I love you ok don't forget that your it for me" I say and I grab her and kiss her passionately .

" Finn I love you so much I just really need to tell you that ok and I'm so happy to be with you." she says " I love you too baby ." I smile at her I walk her to the car and kiss her good bye…. As I watch her drive away I knew we were gonna be just fine because she is all I need and I love her.

**Thanks for reading guys sorry it was kind of long but any way I hope you like it and give it a chance because I'm kind of new at this sooo bye guys =) rere08 out =)** __


End file.
